Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic parking, and more particularly, to an automatic parking system and an automatic parking method that use detection of a parking area.
Description of the Related Art
An automatic parking system is a system that enables a driver to conveniently park a vehicle by determining a position of an obstacle using a camera or an ultrasonic sensor attached to a rear portion of the vehicle, and selecting parallel parking or perpendicular parking, then the automatic parking system performs a predetermined operation.
In particular, for an automatic parking system using a camera or other imaging device, in response to receive a driver selection of a parking position while checking a rear visual field through a monitor, the automatic parking system automatically operates a steering wheel of the vehicle using a sensor value, thereby safely parking the vehicle. Further, a parking area may be set in advance using the camera and a sensor, and the automatic parking system performs automatic parking using data obtained by the camera and the sensor. The camera may sense a front area, a rear area, and a side area and be implemented by around view monitoring (AVM). In general, the AVM system provides only the function of displaying images around the vehicle to a driver, and thus, the driver is required to determine a parking condition from the images provided by the AVM system.